


Sunflower

by Monchild01



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Falling In Love, Fluff and Humor, Happy Ending, Humor, Idiots in Love, Implied Relationships, KNB Secret Santa, Love Confessions, Multi, Mutual Pining, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:34:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28326885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monchild01/pseuds/Monchild01
Summary: Akashis loves sunflowers just as much as he loves Kise
Relationships: Akashi Seijuurou/Kise Ryouta, Kuroko Tetsuya/Midorima Shintarou, Nijimura Shuuzou & Takao Kazunari
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Sunflower

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry if theres any mistakes, English is not my first language! And the characters are a little ooc, but I hope you like it!!

Every day I take the same route to college, every day the same paths, the same choices. Honestly, I'm tired of all this routine and comfort, I would like to change to do something different for a change. I spent the entire weekend thinking about what I could do to change my routine a little and woke up on Monday motivated to put my plan into practice. As usual I woke up at 5:40 am to get ready for college and have plenty of time so I didn't have to worry about being late. As winter was starting the weather was cold so I opted for a long-sleeved blouse with a high collar over a dark sweatshirt, black jeans, my everyday all star, a heavy overcoat and lastly a navy blue scarf, as it doesn't take me long to get ready to leave the house when the clock struck 6:01. I decided to go to college in a different way, a longer one than usual, I didn't rush even knowing the possibility of being late, but I didn't care much, today it would be different to feel that.

The sky was not so clear because of the dark clouds that hid the sun. On the new path, I entered a quiet street, perhaps because it was too early, but something told me that it was always like that, I passed in front of some interesting shops making a mental note to return at the weekend with my mother and my younger brother who shared the love for small producers' shops ranging from accessories to natural teas. When I passed in front of a cafeteria my stomach reminded me that I had not had coffee, I looked at my watch and saw that I would have no problem entering the establishment that seemed to be very cozy. When I entered the cafeteria I was greeted by the smell of ground coffee, I stopped for a moment absorbing the interior of the place, there weren't many people there, I believe because of the time; the walls were tones of brown and white the shelves with some decorations and books scattered on the right side of the entrance door, light wooden tables with wooden chairs of the same shade scattered around the place, the counter he had in the cafeteria was relatively high behind him there was the coffee machine, at the end of the right side of the counter was the cashier and at the left end, the display showed cakes and pies to various sweet and savory items, on the top hanging from the ceiling there was the menu showing various types of coffee, teas, juices and smoothies. There were 3 employees in the establishment, a dark-haired boy that I could not see his face because he had his back to the entrance cleaning the counter where the machine was, next to him, a boy with blue hair that was leaning on the counter smiling at something the brunette had said, his smile was soft and he had an angular and beautiful face. When I got close to the cashier to place my order, it was when I looked better at the attendant behind the counter, all the air in my lungs disappeared the instant I faced the boy in front of me. I had never seen a human being as beautiful as that boy who was in front of me smiling at me, he was taller than me and it was very clear because he had to look down at little to face me, his bright yellow hair looked soft, his eyes had the most beautiful l shade of gold I ever seen , his nose well designed, his mouth in the shape of a heart, everything about him made me want to immortalize him in marble or in a painting worthy of going to the best museums in the world. I only noticed that I was staring at the attendant without speaking a single word as an idiot when the boy I will affectionately named angel called me.

"Sir, are you all right?" He asked and I was even more enchanted by his soft voice, I took a deep breath and cleared my throat to make sure my voice wouldn't come out like a teenager going through puberty.

" Yes, yes I'm sorry I ended up being distracted, did you ask anything? " I said feeling a huge relief that my voice didn't come out strange or even stutter, if Nijimura was here he wouldn't leave me alone. The blonde smiled again and spoke again.

"Okay, it's too early to be 100% awake I understand you. I asked what´s your order." spoke calmly and I would like my heart to stop beating as fast, heavens, Akashi you are pathetic.

"Oh yes, I would like a big cappuccino and a slice of strawberry pie please." I said while looking for my wallet in my backpack, he typed something on the computer as soon as his gaze comes back to me.

"The total is 18.90 will it be to take or eat here?" he asked, I handed a 20 note while I thought it wouldn't hurt to stay here a little longer.

"To eat right here and you can keep the change." I told him when he was going to give me change, I took advantage and looked at the uniform he wore, which was the same as the other 2 long-sleeved white shirt, black pants and a black apron tied at the waist, the shirt had a name tag his, Kise. I couldn't control my tongue and before I thought it through I spoke.

"Kise is a different name." I only noticed the shit I had said after I heard 2 loud laughs at the next counter, the other attendants must have heard my pearl, the blonde laughed and rolled his eyes. I quickly tried to apologize as I felt my face burn with embarrassment.

"A thousand apologies, that was very rude of me, I shouldn't say such a thing!" where's that hole when we need it? He didn't answer me right away, instead he turned to the boys who were still laughing but now restrained.

"Doesn´t you guys Takao and Kuroko have anything better to do than laugh like a bunch of hyenas?" he spoke smiling in a threatening way to the boys whose names I discovered now but did not know who was who, he looked at me with a softer face.

"No need to apologize, I'm used to that kind of thing already. Kise is just my last name, my real name wouldn't fit on the sign." he replied calmly and I ended up talking without thinking again.

"And what is your real name?" he smiled and spoke.

"I will say if you tell me yours." just when my heart had stopped beating madly he released one of these even more with a smile like that. I take a breath trying to control the blessed and respond.

"Akashi Seijuro, nice to meet you." I said returning the smile that was directed at me.

"The pleasure is mine Akashi, my name is Ryouta." he spoke calmly while passing a note to the blue-haired boy who started preparing my order.

"You can sit down that Takao will take your order in a little while. Have a nice day, Akashi." the gentle smile opened again, I returned the action wishing you a good day too and went to sit at the table next to the huge window next to the entrance. I let out a breath that I didn't even realize I was holding and decided to take my cell phone that was forgotten in my overcoat pocket. As soon as I took out my cell phone a couple entered the cafeteria followed by a small group of teenagers in school uniforms. I still had time to get to college and I realized that I could take a bus that would pass in an hour and in 10 minutes I would be in front of my college. There were several messages in the group that I was with my friends most of them asking where we were going to have lunch, what would be the plans for the next weekend, they were also asking where I was.

My small group was made with me and my 2 childhood friends Nijimura and Midorima, I met them both when my family moved to Osaka when I was 6, Midorima's family lived in the neighboring house and a year later Nijimura's family moved moved home across the street. Nijimura and I take the same course as administration, while Midorima is studying graphic design. I was so focused on my cell phone that I hadn't noticed the boy who was cleaning the counter when I walked into the cafeteria coming towards me carrying a black tray, I only noticed him when he put the coffee and cake I had ordered earlier, I remembered that Ryouta said that Takao would bring my order so I assumed that the boy with blue hair was Kuroko. Now I could see his face and for some reason I was not surprised to see that he also had amazing beauty, is it that being extremely handsome is a prerequisite for coffee? I shook my head out of my questions thanking the guy in front of me who smiled and went back to the counter.

I ate my breakfast without any strange thoughts or anything, before leaving the place I looked at the angel one last time, he was talking to Kuroko while helping him make the coffees and Takao was now in his place at the checkout. As soon as I left the cafeteria I was greeted by a gust of cold wind making me adjust the scarf better around my neck and going to the bus stop. It didn't take long for my bus to arrive, I quickly sat down and waited until I got to my college. I knew that today would be different and one thing I am sure, I will do this route more often.

A few weeks later.

I came the same way a few weeks ago and I don't regret having to wake up a little earlier to spend more time at the cafe, I also went during my free time and ended up getting closer to the guys who work there on one of my trips I discovered Kuroko is the younger brother of the cafe owner who sometimes appears next to her boyfriend when I'm there, Hyuuga is a nice person just like his younger brother and boyfriend Kiyoshi works at the cafeteria too but on weekends and on the shift. evening. They are a very quiet and gentle couple so to speak. My new hobby was going to the cafeteria not only to see the angel who comes to visit my dreams with worrying frequency, across the street there is a flower shop and where I usually sit has a privileged view of there, so I spend time drawing a wide variety I always end up drawing several and several sunflowers, most of the pages in my sketchbook are filled with sunflowers. Not only are they my favorite flowers but they also remind me of my little brother who seems to be the sun himself, he himself scribbles the flower in his works of art and comes proudly to show me.

“Look Seisei! I drew those flowers that you really like ”

The image of a 6 year old Hayama coming towards me with hurried steps and throwing himself on my legs after handing me a sheet of paper with the drawings, are childish traits but they mean a lot to me.

Lately sunflowers have had company, without realizing it I ended up drawing Kise among some sunflowers and I was speechless because that drawing must be the most beautiful I have done in years! This new habit takes hold of me long before I have the strength to stop it, it seems so natural to draw it, so right, as if it were made to be drawn among flowers, among the most beautiful flowers because that is what it deserves. Nothing half-assed, nothing badly done, but perfect just like him, it's soothing to draw him. The smooth curvature of the small, upturned nose, the well-defined cupid's bow, the cheekbones protruding, the thin and delicate face more at the same time strong, the eyes that convey calmness and gentleness the more I feel that this calm can become a drilling. Honestly, that's how I feel every time I see the beautiful smile being directed in my direction whenever he sees me, my body goes into a state of alert and at the same time calm is really confused. Ryouta what are you doing to me?

1 month later

After much insistence from my friends I took them with me to the cafeteria after school ended, I am deeply concerned that they (read Nijimura) will talk some bullshit to Kise, I don't want to have to murder one of my best friends because he doesn't know how to keep his mouth closed. The way to the place was smooth, Midorima complaining about some work and Nijimura releasing death threats to one of our teachers, everything normal until then. The movement of the cafe was low, just a couple talking at a table away from the door, the employees of the place were gathered at the cashier, Kise and Kuroko behind the counter and Takao outside supported by the elbows when they heard the bell. the door adjusted their posture with surprising speed, Ryouta's eyes quickly fell on me and he smiled as always when he sees me and I feel my heart threatening to leap from my chest and go to him, despite the drum in my chest I smile back and go until the cashier greets the boys. But I noticed that something was different, Kuroko was very flushed and was looking at the ground, while Takao was looking everywhere but behind me and I remembered, my friends were with me. I felt the need to look at them and was not surprised to see the two bananas standing in time staring at the boys, for a moment I thought “did I do the same thing when I saw Kise for the first time?” and a little voice in the back of my mind replied "obviously." Rolling my eyes, I pulled them towards the cashier to place our orders, Takao magically disappeared and Kuroko went back to the coffee machine and Ryouta laughed.

"Good afternoon Akashi, what will you want today?" he asked smiling and I almost asked him not to smile like that.

"Hi Ryouta, good afternoon, I'll order the usual." mine always consisted of a large cappuccino and a slice of strawberry cake I rarely asked for anything different, paid and gave space to Midorima who was behind me still looking at Kuroko but now more discreetly.

\- Good afternoon sir, what do you want? - the youngest asked in the same tone as always, my friend did not answer and I was forced to pinch him, who immediately hissed and tried to hit me when he couldn't turn to the angel. Finally he spoke, after paying, he gave Nijimura room, which fortunately was not as distracted as the youngest. He placed the order quickly and soon Kise said that Takao would take our orders.

I sat at the same table as always by the window, the boys soon joined me until Midorima opened her mouth.

"Akashi why did you never say that a God worked here ???" he asked a little exasperated making me laugh and before I answered Nijimura also spoke.

"You were coming here all those days and you never called us! You deprived us of meeting the men in our life! How dare you say you are our friend? I should break that chair over your head!" he spoke in a low way looking to the side to make sure there was no one else listening, after what he said I couldn't stand it and laughed. I felt the lasers coming out of the eyes of the men in front of me and it took a few deep breaths for me to stop laughing.

"I'm sorry but you were so busy. And I was slightly concerned that you were going to say something stupid to Ryouta" I blurted out and then regretted it because Nijimura's face changed from understanding to interested in seconds.

"Say what Akashi boy?" my roommate looked at me with a smile like Alice's cat in wonderland, a cold ran through my spine at the same moment.

"Nothing Nijimura leave it alone." I spoke quickly and tried to divert the focus of the subject until it worked more I knew he would not leave me alone so easily. We talked some more and soon Takao entered my field of vision and I smiled at him, we talked a little while I went to the cafe, he is a very funny guy but he is very shy when he doesn't know the person. He left my cappuccino and cake in front of me, carefully deposited Nijimura's iced coffee and I noticed that his cheeks were a faint shade of red and a shy smile, my friend just missed drooling. Takao placed Mido's chocolate mocha on the table, bowed and wished for a good appetite and turned to go back to the counter but Nijimura called him again.

"Do you want anything else, sir?" the brunette asked with a slightly flushed face and what my friend answered made my mouth open in an O perfect shape.

" I would like to know his name and, if possible, your number too. " I looked at Midorima and he had the same expression as me, I always knew that between the three of us, Nijimura never had a mouthful and said what he wanted, different of me. I would never have done that the first time I met Ryouta despite wanting a lot, I don't have the courage. The attendant now had a totally flushed face and a shocked expression I heard a "pfft" coming from the counter was Kise he had a hand over his mouth trying to prevent a laugh from leaving, it took at least 2 full minutes for him to answer.

"W-well, my name is Takao and you can have my number if you tell me your name too." he spoke with a certain confidence but the red tone never left his cheeks, I saw Midorima's eyes double in size and he choked a little on his drink, Nijimura seemed surprised for a moment but smiled and answered the boy, they exchanged numbers and Takao returned to the counter.

"You saw Akashi, that's how you do it." Doyoung spoke calmly and it was my turn to choke on my coffee.

" What do you mean by that??" I asked in a slightly scandalized tone, my voice came out higher than I planned.

"Ah for the love of God Akashi is written on your face that you want to call the guy at the checkout to go out! I've known you for a long time Akashi, I know you better than yourself." he spoke crossing his arms and Midorima agreed with him.

"It's true Akashi. Do you really think we didn't see his various drawings in your sketchbook? We weren't born yesterday, my friend, there's nothing you can hide from us." Mido spoke with a shrug and stole a piece of my cake. I hate it when they're right.

" I know, unfortunately I know. But you know that I have no courage! Look at him what could he possibly want with me? And another, I don't even know if he likes men. I prefer to live in the dark than to be rejected. " I externalized my fears and sank down in the chair, Nijimura took a deep breath and spoke again.

" OK, let's go. First never put yourself in such a low place you are a wonderful person anyone would be lucky to have you. Second, you'll never know if you don't try, it won't kill you and you know it. Third, I know that you are afraid of suffering what you have suffered with the one I will not name but he is not her. The no you already have Akashi, it doesn't hurt to try. "It is not very common for Nijimura to speak so seriously and he was right, I have to try. It shouldn't be that hard, right?

1 week later.

I take back what I said, it's ridiculously difficult. After Niji convinced me to ask Kise to go out I decided that I would try it when I was alone, when I came back 2 days later the coffee was full and I didn't have the opportunity to speak to him properly. The next day I ended up getting sick and stayed at home for 5 whole days. Gathering all my courage in my body I went to the cafe and as always Kise was behind the cashier and as soon as he saw me he opened a huge smile, when I stopped in front of the cashier he spoke.

"Akashi! How nice to see you, I was worried when you didn't show up the other days!" he said smiling but with a slight flush on his cheeks, he was worried about me ?? This is too much for my poor heart. Before I answered he kept talking.

"Your friend Midorima came here 3 days ago, he said you were sick. Are you better now?" He asked and I saw the worried gleam in his eyes, I smiled in response.

"I am, don't worry." I spoke calmly and he sighed in relief.

"So, will you want the same as always?" he asked excitedly and I denied it, his happy face made a confused face, I took a deep breath and let go of what I had been holding for almost 2 months.

"Kise since the first time I came in you caught my attention, I didn't keep coming here just for coffee, I wanted to see you, talk to you. I came here to ask if you want to go out with me sometime." I spoke at once and I didn't have the courage to lift my eyes from the floor, I heard a “oh” softly and shortly afterwards I heard him call me and with great cost I looked at the boy in front of me

"I would love Akashi, give me your phone number so we can arrange it sometime!" I didn't even have an answer, just handed over my unlocked cell phone so he could put the number.

"Stay and try our new iced cappuccino! On the house." he spoke excitedly and the way he is looking at me it is impossible to say no.

POV Narrator

After the numbers were changed Akashi and Kise spent hours and hours talking, discovering new things about each other every day. 2 weeks have passed since Akashi asked him out, he wants to schedule a day but he has no idea what to do, where to take the youngest this was driving him crazy. Until one day when he was talking to his mother she gave him some options and Akashi finally made his plans.

At the first meeting Akashi made sure to pick up the blonde by car that they could go together, his father let him take the car since Akashi had a driver's license but did not have a car of his own. The first place on Akashi's list was the museum where he was having the exhibition of pictures of Ryouta's favorite painter, when he heard his eyes shone in ways that left the eldest slightly stunned. After the museum they went to a Thai restaurant that obviously left the brunette in the clouds, Akashi had already gone to that restaurant a few times with his family, sometimes with friends and sometimes alone, it was not very expensive and the food was magnificent he knew that the other guy would love. He was right, Kise didn't stop talking about how delicious the food was.

The rest of the meeting was very peaceful Akashi was no longer so nervous and the conversation flowed, when night fell they stopped in a square and decided to sit on the grass watching the city lights reflected in the lake water. Well, Kise was because the other one was too busy watching the handsome profile of the man beside him. The shorter's fingers itched with an urge to go around the younger man's jaw, to trace invisible lines over his smooth cheek, to follow the curve of his upturned nose. He was so distracted looking at the blond boy that he didn't even notice when he started to be looked at as well, the boy was talking about how beautiful the lake was but he didn't receive any response and when he turned to his companion he saw that he was being carefully observed doing your cheeks get a strong shade of red. A strong wind blew their hair and Kise shivered, regretting not having brought his scarf, Akashi noticed that the other was shaking a little and quickly unrolled the scarf and wrapped it in the highest that was paralyzed for a few seconds.

"You don't need Akashi!" the taller between the two spoke quickly but the older did not move.

"You can have it Kise, I'm not too cold so don't worry." he reassured the other who smiled in response, Akashi looked at the watch on his wrist and realized that it was getting late and that he needs to take Kise home, unfortunately. When the car parked in front of Kise's house, neither of them said anything, neither of them wanted the night to end. They didn't want to leave each other's presence.

"Well, it's delivered! I'll text you when I get home ok? And Thanks for agreeing to go out with me today Ryo I hope you had as much fun as I did!" Akashi spoke fast almost getting in the way, he felt the heat rise up his neck and spread across his face.

"I thank you for the invitation Akachin, it was a long time since I had so much fun !! I hope we can go out together again someday Mr. Seijuro, I really like your company." Kise responded by wanting to get out of that car as soon as possible to throw himself on the bed and scream in shame. The boy in front of him felt that his pressure would drop at any moment, he thought it best not to say anything because he feared that his voice would be thinner than it should have been. In a burst of courage Kise loosened his belt and leaned over the driver's seat, giving a quick kiss on the shorter man's cheek, whispered a good night and hurriedly got out of the car.

Akashi was paralyzed, slowly the hand that was previously supported on the steering wheel touched the cheek that had just been kissed, he still felt the tingling of the lips in contact with his skin. It happened so fast that he didn't even have time to say good night back, giving up trying to calm his heart he just went home, going over the whole meeting in his head.

It was 6 months since Akashi met Ryouta and it has been 3 months since they went out together, going to dinners together, to the movies, themed cafes, they had a lot of fun together, they felt comfortable in each other's presence. 6 months that Akashi draws Kise in the midst of his sunflowers, with each passing day he is sure that there was never anyone who awakened in him this overwhelming desire to draw as Ryouta awakens, the power that the youngest has over him is almost surreal. 6 months wishing for greater contact, a hug, a kiss, a caress, an affectionate whisper, wishing him and only him, Seijuro thinks he will go crazy. One of the times they left, they ended up stopping at a flower shop and decided to go in. At the back of the store there was a bed of sunflowers. because he needed to draw that image. And he did it as soon as he got home, pages and pages of the blonde amid the sunflowers, Akashi wanted to tattoo that image.

One day Akashi ended up waking up late, he ran to get ready soon running to the coffee maker when Kise saw him smiled as he always smiled, Aakashi did not need to place his order because Ryouta handed him a large cup of coffee. He smiled gratefully at the youngest and pulled out his backpack so he could take out his wallet and pay for coffee, which he didn't realize that he ended up dropping his sketchbook. After he paid, he said goodbye to his "friend" and ran to the bus stop. As soon as Akashi left the cafe Kise left behind the counter to sweep the place, he had no customers at that time anyway, to his surprise he found a medium sized black notebook that could only be Seijuro's after all Ryouta always saw the oldest with a notebook like this and he was the only customer of the cafe at that time. Kise tried, he swears he tried to stop the desire to see the contents of the notebook but his curiosity was greater, the beginning were various types of flowers, some pages of random drawings, some were his friends, others he thought were the family of redhead, a few pages later several sunflowers. Until a page caught the barista's attention, the person in the drawing with the sunflowers was family, even too familiar and he realized why the person was family, it was him! It was Ryouta who was drawn so faithfully among the sunflowers, as he went on to the next pages were more drawings of him, time alone time in some landscape or among the sunflowers. The boy didn't know what to do, he thought he should find it strange even scary that Akashi drew him so often, but he couldn't, nor wanted to, he was delighted was that how the other boy saw him? The thought made his heart hammer painfully in his chest. He texted Akashi asking him to come to the cafe when his class was over, it didn't take less than 5 minutes to receive a positive response.

The young barista spent the rest of the day ridiculously anxious, whenever he received any notification his heart skipped a beat thinking it was Akashi and was disappointed when it wasn't him. He already knew the time when the eldest class ended because he was used to his presence right after the end of classes, it didn't take more than 20 minutes for the coffee bell to ring announcing a new client. He knew it was him, he always knows when he is, he smiled the same as always and left the desk with his notebook in hand, when he sat in front of the boy who was a little confused. With slightly shaking hands he placed the notebook on the table and pushed it back to the owner, who as soon as he saw his sketchbook being pushed towards him all the color of his face disappeared, his heart seemed to stop beating for a few seconds. It was more than obvious that the boy had seen his drawings and Akashi felt naked for a moment, he didn't want the blonde to see his drawings because he was sure he would be disgusted and even scared. While Akashi thought of the thousand ways to end his suffering the barista spoke.

"I really liked your drawings Sei, they are beautiful." he spoke calmly and Akashi thought that his ears were deceiving him, even more when he saw the cheeks of the other gain a pink tone he knew it was not an illusion. Soon Akashi's eyes doubled in size.

"Did you really like it ??" he asked half-believing what the other was saying. Ryouta gave a shy giggle and agreed with a nod and Akashi took courage of God knows where and started to speak.

"Ryout when I saw you for the first time I thought that an angel was in front of me and today I still think that because it is not possible that there is a person as perfect as you are. I had to draw you it would be a crime not to do it , everything about you screams beauty, delicacy, strength, all the best, everything I admire… I admire you Kise, your courage to leave home so young to move to a state where you didn't know anyone yet you came, if I could spend hours talking about how beautiful you are, how nice it is to draw you because it looks like you were made to be immortalized in drawings, paintings everything, I know it all seems strange but it's all true. , deeply, undeniably, truly in love with you, with the idea of you, every single detail of you, you completely. I never felt this absurd desire to draw another one that was not my family or friend as you can see, but when I met you it was all what I wanted to do. I'm sorry to dump all of that on you but I needed to say, I never felt this way and somehow I know that I will never feel this way with anyone other than you. "When Akashi finished speaking Ryouta felt his body tremble, he was slowly absorbing what he had just heard no one ever said things like that to him and it was quite a shock to hear from the boy for the first time that he believed he did not return his feelings Kise was not good with words, never was, so he acted.

He got up from the chair he was sitting on and pulled Akashi up by his shirt, the other boy was startled by the sudden movement but let himself be guided when he was standing he felt a pair of soft lips collide with his. His eyes, which were slightly wide, almost left his head, it took exactly 5 seconds for him to react, the contact was fast and when Kise pulled away, Akashi pulled him back by the neck, connecting his lips again in a loving kiss. He had been dreaming of the taste of the youngest for months! He felt so fulfilled that he could float, when the air was necessary they moved away just enough to breathe, the older man's smile was from ear to ear he was ridiculously happy. The smile of the youngest did not stay behind bright as a crystal, Akashi filled his face with kisses making the other laugh. Before they totally drifted off Akashi asked.

"Kise I know that this is not the most romantic place in the world but it was here that we met, do you agree to date me?" he asked hopefully.

"Akashicchi all these months I sighed in the corners thinking that you would never reciprocate my feelings, the boys could no longer bear to hear me complaining about the fact that you didn't seem to notice what you did to me, how much you moved me. To know that you feel the same which is surreal! It feels like one of my dreams, one of several that I have been having over the months and you don't know the joy that brings me to know that this time I won't wake up, I won't feel you disappearing between my fingers. I accept!" Kise replied smiling and pulled Akashi for another passionate kiss, full of feelings and words not yet spoken, more subtly expressed through a kiss. Reluctantly Akashi let Kise out of his arms to return to work, he saw the animated faces of the friends of the now boyfriend. The shorter man sat down again looking at the window, seeing the beautiful sunflowers that were displayed in the window of the florist and smiled, coming to a conclusion.

He loved Kise Ryouta just as he loved sunflowers. Maybe a little more.


End file.
